Tried and Tortured
by ShikiSalamander
Summary: She wasn't normal. She wasn't Natural. She was unknown. And now she was Fairy Tail. How will the guild we all know and love come to terms with this new mage who is so unlike everything they have ever experienced. She is a complete mystery. But several people want to unwrap all the secrets that keeps her truly hidden. Join her story of how she was Tried and Tortured
1. And so it begins

This is my first Fairy Tail fan-fic. I own nothing but my OC. This story will be based around the anime But does NOT follow it to a Tee. This is my tale about my OC in Fairy Tail.

 ***Chapter 1***

 ** _RUN! DON'T STOP!_** This was all that was running through her mind. _Just keep running. Don't let them get you._ It was a beautiful sunny day in Magnolia as the sun lazily rose above the horizon. The local people were going about their business with joyful expressions, smiling as they passed each other, and the smell of blooming flowers was in the air that mixed well with the smell of the local bakery as its doors oppened for business from the morning rush. Everything about Magnolia, at a glance, screamed peaceful bliss and friendship.

Lucy Smiled as she left her small apartment on the canal front and into the morning sun. _What a nice start to the day_. She thought to herself as she skipped a few steps heading towards the guild. With her arms stretched out for balance she merrily strolled along the canal edge smiling and humming a peaceful tune.

"Carefull you don't fall in Miss Lucy"

The men on a small boat called out as they passed her smiling as they went passed.

Lucy was used to this as it was a regular routine for them as they always passed at this time. She simply smiled at them stretching her arm up high as she stood still to wave at them.

"Good Morning" A nice greetig like always and she continued on her journey to the guild.

Elsewhere in Magnolia

Wind whipped passed her as she dashed through the forest. _Just a bit more. Then the old man will help. Just keep running. Don't let them get you. your finally free._ She was so focused on running fast and dodging trees that she failed to realise the 4 mages chasing her were not alone.

"Gotcha"

A figure appeared in front of her with sudden speed and attempted to grab her quickly.

His sudden appearance startled her and a supprised squeal slipped passed her lips. She had to escape from them and quick. With a last minute twist of her body she changed direction and evaded capture as she started running again. But she was now lost in this forest. After constently turning and switching which way she was running to avoid capture she had forgotten the way to Magnolia City.

"Shit" She cursed under her breath as she skidded to a halt in an open clearing. Trying to find a moment to catch her breath and figure out where she was she slowed her frantic mind and breathing down looking for something familiar. But nothing popped out at her.

Suddenly the men from before now appeared again and formed a circle around her

She she was able to see that there was now 10 of them. All of them grinning in victory as they swarmed closer, Trying to get a hold of the female stuck in the middle.

"Give it up. You've already lost." A dark and sinister voice called out in a deep baritone voice that caused her to shiver.

Her eyes whipped around to the mage that spoke. Every nerve in her body was screaming at her to fight, make an opening and run as quickly as she could. A low growl rumbled from her chest in warning as she held her ground and tenced her muscles in anticipation of the up and coming fight.

But what she failed to notice, in fact what they all failed to notice was the voices of people coming closer to them. Completely unaware of what was about to go down.


	2. The fighters are all present

**_Chapter 2 -_** _I don't own Fairy Tale_

Gray was walking along with Loke chatting animatedly. It had been a long time since he had last trained with the Celestial spirit and he was positively vibrating in anticipation to see how much the spirit had improved and if he himself had improved enough to keep up with the lion.

''Haha, It's been along time since we last trained together, hasn't it?'' Loke commented in an amused tone

''Hell yeah! Now don't get me wrong, I got no problem with you bein' Lucy's spirit and all Loke, But still, would it kill you to hang out here a bit more, rather than in the Celestial world. I mean you are an official member of Fairy Tail still aren't you? " Gray responded to him instantly, with a smile and small fist bump into the others arm. Just to let him know that he wasn't as serious as he sounded and just wanted to let the Lion know he was missed when he was away so much.

They were both currently on their way to Fairy Tail's training ground. It was a large clearing situated just a way behind the guild, and was surrounded by Magnolia's forest. It was out of the way so if training got too intense they wouldn't have to worry about the guild hall or Magnolia being destroyed, Unless Natsu was with them. It was also private from anyone who wasn't a member of Fairy Tail.

As Gray walked on ahead Loke watched with half interest as his instincts suddenly when on high alert. Warning him that something wasn't right. As he was too busy trying to figure out what had put him on edge he failed to notice that Gray had suddenly come to a stand still and was silent. Suddenly noticing the Ice mages lack of vibrating energy he had before Loke focused on just in time to stop himself from smacking straight into the guys back.

"Why did you stop man?" Loke asked with a hint of confusion. Only then did he notice that something else held Grays attention and as he proceeded to glance over the Ice mage's shoulder, Expecting to see the empty training ground, He was shocked when his eyes zeroed in on the same thing Gray had done.

Stood there in the middle of the guilds private training ground was a small clocked figure fighting against at least 8 other hooded figures who were several inches taller and larger that the small figure. Loke watched as Gray's body suddenly tensed ready for the fight. He could tell that the younger man wanted to jump in and help the lone fighter who was obviously outnumbered, and from the looks of it the lone fighter was also exhausted. Loke was shocked at the way this fighter seemed to glide and twist in ways almost inhuman. He could tell they were used to fighting but as he continued to watch in puzzlement at what was going on and curiosity, he saw that the lone fighter never lashed out to attack. Hell it looked like they were just fighting purley defensivly. Dondging the strikes that came their way, Twisting to escape the clutches of those attacking.

"Why are they not fighting back?" Gray muttered quietly to his friend.

 ** _You have to escape. NOW!_** she kept waiting for them to make an opening for her to escape. _**ANYTHING?**_ Her mind was screaming at her as she dodged another punch to the face. These guys were not planning on backing down, nor did they want to let her escape. Suddenly a foot came into her peripheral vision but she was too late to dodge or block the hit coming straight for her face.

 ** _THUNK!_**

The impact was hard and fast. Before she could even register the pain she found herself soaring backwards. Acting purely on her instincts she twists her spine in a way so quickly it felt like it was about to snap, but she knew it had to be done to land on her feet gracefully rather than slamming to the ground on her back and winding herself. A bit of discomfort she could handle. She slowly registered that the ground was getting closer quiet quickly so she tensed her back legs and help her arms out at a certain angle she as she made her final mid flight adjustments she felt her feet make contact with the ground. Holding her position she quickly slid across the floor and came to a sudden stop. Quickly regaining her sense of balance, her eyes darted upwards trying to quickly locate her targets as she got ready to bolt away but a sudden loud voice stopped her.

Loke watched in shock as a foot sent the lone fighter flying. The force of the hit had made this fighters hood fall down and he was shocked as he watched long silver hair billow around the fighter. Gray watched in amazement as he watched the fighter bend her spine he was shocked it didn't snap at the way it twisted as they corrected themselves. That was before he saw the long silver hair. As the fighter landed on all fours the Fairy Tail mages were shocked at the grace of the movement, and when the fighters head snapped up, they were even more taken aback when they realised the small hooded fighter was actually a woman.

Anger surged through Loke at an unprecedented speed. " **What the HELL do you think you're doing here!"** The sudden loudness of the spirits voice cause Gray and a few enemy fighters to jump and suddenly stop what they were going. Loke stalked over to the female slightly as if to get in between her and the other hooded fighters who were obviously after her.

Not wanting to be left out Gray quickly got over his shock of the female fighter and her graceful movements. "You are trespassing on Fairy Tail Guild property. Leave at once!"

" And what do plan on doing about it if we don't?" Responded a dark and malicious voice responded with a hallowing cackle. It sounded like someone who should be locked up in a nut house.

A voice no one expected spoke out in a soft manner. But not at the attackers. No, it was aimed at the Fairy Tail mages who had just put themselves in between the fray.

"I am sorry if we are trespassing, we shall leave at once." Her voice was calm and quiet but held a smooth tone to it. Everyone's neck suddenly snapped round to stare at her. _Well this isn't awkward_ she thought to herself as she tried to figure out who these men were. Apparently this was their ground so it was best to leave. She didn't want innocent people getting involved in her fights, She had to keep them safe.


	3. The fire of the fight

_**Chapter 3**_

She pulled her hood back over her head before she lifted her eyes (which were now concealed by the hood) and looked at the new people who had unknowingly placed themselves in an impressive amount of danger. _I need to get out of here and away from those who are innocent but damn how do I do that?_ She looked over at the one who moved in front of her earlier. Ginger hair _or is it golden?,_ that seemed to shine in the morning sun light that broke through the clouds that had formed over the time that passed whilst fighting. She looked him over, his tall and slim figure was held in a passive stance but even she could see how his muscles were tensing ready for an attack.

She gulped as his hazel eyes glided over her the moment she spoke. "We will leave" She saw a look of shock pass through his eyes but it was quickly replaced with a calm and neutral expression. But there was anger hiding underneath his gaze. _Damn he's intense. But I need to get these guys out of here. Fuck how am I ment to do that._ Her mind was racing with plans of possible escape without these two getting hurt or worse killed.

She glanced at the people who had been chasing her.

"We should leave" her voice was strong and determined as she spoke. The maniac who was the so called leader of these men, just sent her a vicious look that sent warning signals sparkig in Gray as he caught it.

"Now why would we do that?" A spine chilling, malicious, and deadly voice spoke.

"We don't care what happens. we will always kill any witnesses " as he said that a sinister smirk filled his face. The only reason you could tell he was smirking from under his hood was the flash of sharp pearly white teeth.

"We can just kill them, and capture You, after we have taught you a lesson on escaping. A very Painful Lesson. One you should already know Very Well if my memory is correct. Isn't that right Tala?"

A very loud, deep and angry growl roared through the clearing.

"FUCK YOU!!"

Gray, who during this exchanged was getting more pissed off, snapped the same time the female growled in blind rage. "Who the Fuck do you think you are?! Actually I don't wanna fucking know. Just PISS OFF!

ICE MAKE CANNON!"

Loke acted the instant Gray snapped and activated his own magic towards the hooded group.

"REGULAS IMPACT!"

A bright light appeared from his hands as he sent punch after punch into enemies.

 _wow these guys are stong._ Her mind took a few seconds to catch up and figure out what had just happened. Gray and Loke stood back to back, both in fighting stances but breathing heavier than earlier. _Very impressive. I am surprised they are still standing._ Tala suddenly threw herself right into the fray.

"You have to run. As soon as you can get out of here. I'll cover you"

Her voice was calm and soft despite the fighting they were doing. Loke almost didn't catch what she had said at first but the sound of an order was lying in wait and seemed to come alive as she let out a growl that would shame Natsu.

"Who do you think we are? We don't back down from a fight. Why? Because we're Fairy Tail wizards!"

The speach Gray had just said made her freeze as she looked at him.

He stood there back to back with Loke but somehow he had managed to stip down to his boxers.

 _What the hell? Where did his clothes go?_

Then when he turned to look at her from over his shoulder, it was like everything had stood frozen in time if only for a second.

She watched as her turned. Her eyes instantly fell on his bare chest and there it was, as clear as day, a dark blue Fairy Tail mark. Her breathing caught in her throat. _That's the same mark as the old man._ She was about to call to the bare chested mage but the look of horror that passed over his face and she looked back confused as to what was up. Then suddenly she felt it, the dark aura that pulsed around her and the pain. _Shit does this hurt!_ She was screaming in pain or so she thought. The strike had been so quick and so efficient she was too shocked to even make a single sound.

He watched as she looked at him with a look he could only describe as smouldering. He could feel the heat from her eyes, even if he couldn't see them because of the hood, as her felt her eyes trail down his chest. It took a second for him to realise that a mage had come up behind her and was going to strike. His panicked eyes looked straight at her as he watched her hood fall down as if pulled, and her body suddenly jerked up. Agony was etched into her face as she screamed in silence still looking straight at him.

Her eyes were slowly dimming as the fire in them started to diminish, and she stood there slowly as if she had yet to understand that she had been stabbed through the stomach. _I'm happy he wasn't hurt. But he needs to . ._.And then she smiled at him _, I hope it looked like a smile and not a scowl._ That was her last thought as _bl_ ackness surrounded her vision and she soon felt her consciousness fade into nothing.

Loke watched in horror as a large shadow blade shot up from the ground and stabbed the girl they were trying to help. Loke didnt know what to do. It was as if time itself had stood still as he watch the blade pierce her. He was powerless to stop it as he watched her lips curl up as if she were smiling through her pain, but that action alone caused more damage than good as blood soon poured over her lip as she tried to cough to clear the blood from her throat only to collapse at the attempt. The only words to leave her mouth before falling unconcious was Run!


	4. Is this the END?

The hooded mages suddenly stopped fighting and took a few steps away from the Fairy Tail wizards and the body of the target as she sank to the floor with blood quickly pooling around her, Staining the once green grass a dark and vivid shade of red.

Suddenly a manic laugh responded throughout the clearing.

"Mission A Failed however Alternate Mission B was a success. It looks like you worthless Fairies get to leave with your lives. I guess you could thank Tala' s death for that. Men retreat!"

And with that the group suddenly started to vanish into small puffs of smoke.

Gray and Loke ran to the girl who had been called Tala. Gray was visibly angry but he held himself together. _We have to save her! Thoes bastards will pay for this. But just who the he'll were they and why are they after her?_ Gray's thoughts stayed on the same track.

Loke knelt down on the blood soaked grass and as gently as he could he pulled the seemingly lifeless girl up by her shoulders and rested her body back against his arms.

 **Ughhh** A pain filled moan rumbled from the injured woman's lips that swarmed to fully fill the heavy silence as she was moved. With the pain from being moved she forced her eyes open, and was met with a blurred image of the two mages hovering over her.

Gray watched as she slowly opened her eyes and he had to hold back a startled gasp. Her left eye looked like golden honey yet her right eye was a vibrent yet pale icy blue.

 _They are amazing. So beautiful._ Gray could not help but think of her eyes as beautiful but he could see the fire behind them struggling to stay aflame.

"Hey now stay awake. we are going to move you and get you some help. We have a healer there that can patch you right up okay. But you MUST stay awake you hear me" Loke spoke as he spotted the same struggle in her pain filled eyes, and yet he could not help shamelessly staring in amazement and wonder at the woman's eye colour. So unique and soft yet also piercing and haunting. _It's like she can see straight through me and see everything I'm_ hiding.This thought unnerved the Celestial spirit more than he would like to admit. Out loud and to himself.

She glanced at the blurry golden like haired mage as he spoke, but the words didn't fully make it through to her. _Is he worried about me?_ She couldn't understand why he was worried about her _He barley knows me. How can he be worried. He knows nothing._ But for some strange reason she knew she had to stay awake. _I'm so tired though. No I need to stay awake I have to get them safe._ All she did was move her head in a yes motion.

Next she glanced sideways to the strange shirtless mage as he spoke.

"Who were they? Why were they chasing you? Why did you not run whilst we made an opening for you. Why did you try protecting us?"

All the questions confused her with him spitting out so many questions all at once. She was finding it difficult to think. But one thing stood out to her.

 _He could tell I was trying to protect them?_ She struggled to answer him and pain racked her whole body as she weakly lifted her hand to his chest as she attempted to form an intelligent responce. Once her hand was over the blurry blue mark on his chest she spoke in a quiet and weak voice.

"Family"

Her hand dropped suddenly and she was forced to stop talking after one word so she could gather the strength to keep talking.

"Don't rush. Take it easy okay " Loke told her as he watched her closely

"Wait? Family? Are you a part of Fairy Tail?"

Gray was confused by her response, and he wanted answers but he was cut off she he saw her attempting to respond to him. He could tell it hurt and he wanted to get her to stop as Loke slowly lifted her into his arms.

 _It hurts. It hurts so much. I have to tell the old man that I'm sorry. He he has to know I honestly tried to get to him. If they have the same symbol they might know him._

"Tell... Mak...arov... I'm sorry... I wasn't... fast... enough"

As she spoke the old man's name Both Loke and Gray stiffened, The same thought passed between the two, _She knows the master?!_ ''Loke start taking her to the guild. I'll use my communication lacrama to call ahead so they are ready the instant you get there. Be quick, She obviously knows Gramps."

Loke nodded his head and glanced at the dying girl in his arms,

"Oh and gray, Put some clothes on man." Then he was running, as fast as he could, desperate to save the strange girl who came from nowhere.

 _Please hold on. Please._ Back in the clearing, Gray was pulling out a communication lacrama and proceeded with calling the guild. Worry and Anger running through him.


	5. Race against time

Gray scrambled around the area searching for his clothes.

 _God damn it, Where are my trousers. Wait, There they are._

Rushing to put his trousers on, his hands fish out a communication lacrima from his pocket and dialled to guild. Worry and confusion running though his entire being as he waited for someone to pick up.

At the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

Lucy was settled into her usual spot at the bar, with one of Mira's lovely strawberry milkshakes in front of her, watching the bar maid clean down the counter whilst chatting animatedly with Cana about her latest crazy night out at some random bar. The guild was relatively quiet today since Natsu and Happy were out fishing today and Gray was off with Loke somewhere training.

As Lucy took a long sip of her drink she decided to swivel in her chair and observe the rest of the guild.

Macao and Wakaba we sitting at their usual table playing cards, drinking and in Wakaba's case smoking.

Levy was in the corner with her nose stuck in a book whilst the rest of team Shadow Gear were trying to gain her attention in their usual ridiculous manner.

Gajeel was brooding in his own solitude off in his dark corner of the guild whilst Lilly was sitting on top of the table in front of him eating kiwi's.

Erza was sitting down in her usual armour eating her daily strawberry cake.

 _I wonder where Wendy is, I was sure I saw her earlier._

Suddenly the guild's Communication Lacrima started vibrating and glowing blue.

''Hey Mira, Someone's calling!'' Lucy calls out to Mira as the bar maid had not noticed,

''Oh thank's Lucy'' Came her reply with a warm smile as she makes her way over. Lucy decided to be nosey and stick around to find out who was calling.

''Oh it's Gray calling, Wasn't he out with Loke?''

Lucy watched Mira answer the lacrima, her attention now fully drawn since it was a member of her team calling. _I wonder if something happened whilst he was training_

Gray's face suddenly appeared inside the crystal and before Mira even had chance to give him a proper greeting he was talking, an obvious look of stress on his face. Mira was instantly worried.

 _''_ Mira hurry up and get Wendy ready in the infirmary and call Porlyusica now, We ran into some trouble up at the training grounds and someone got hurt trying to fight off about 10 wizards. Loke is running with her now but She's barley staying alive. Also she knows Gramps so you need to get him as well. Hurry, Loke will be there soon.''

And before anyone had a chance to respond to him, he had hung up and the line dead.

''Oh my'' Came Mira's reply

Luckily, since the guild hall was so quiet everyone had heard Gray's loud voice and people were already starting to move.

''Ill get Wendy from the Library'' Cana shouted already running away,

''I'll run to Porlyusica and back'' Jet yells before he rushes out of the guild hall

Makarov had just come out of his office and heard the tail end of the conversation, a worried frown upon his face. He was glad to see how quickly his children were to try and help but his expression showed one of contemplation as he wondered who this injured person was that his children were talking about. _Just what is happening today?_

Not long after Jet returns with the healer he left to collect.

''What is the meaning of this? You know I hate humans, and now you send this fool who doesn't explain a thing and just brings me here. Makarov just what is going on here?''

The old hag was known for her obvious and very vocal hatred of humans but on more than one occasion she has acted as a healer for Fairy Tail but today she was in a very disgruntled mood about how Jet had collected her. Just as Mira was about to answer her question, the double doors to the guild suddenly burst open and Loke comes running to a stop, A limp body in his grasps and blood dripping onto the floor. Shocked gasps could be herd from around the hall at the sight.

''Please, Help her!'' Loke couldn't help but shout in desperation to the people in front of him. Just moments before arriving at the guild, the girl who had been struggling to breath and stay awake, had shut her eyes and refused to open them again. His worry was skyrocketing as he heard her breathing falter.

Porlyusica was the first to act and took control of the situation very quickly.

''Bring her to the infirmary at once, Mira clean up this blood, Someone get Wendy to join me. NOW!''

And with a snap of her heals she was already rushing to the infirmary with Loke hot behind her.

Wendy was already in the infirmary when they arrived with Carla over on the side clearly not happy at waiting around, But startled and shocked gasps escapes from both child and cat as they say the bloody and limp body of someone in Loke's arms. As soon as he placed her on the bed Wendy was instantly using her sky magic trying to save the person in her care. Porlyusica quickly ushered him out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him, before quickly moving to the other side of the bed to Wendy and also activated her magic. Clearly this was the reason she was so rudely brought here by the speeding man and she was not about to let this person die without trying to help.

As soon as Gray had finished his explanation he hung up on Mira and started to sprint back to the guild. His mind clouded with thoughts of what the hell was happening

 _Who is she? Who were those mages who attacked her? Where did she come from? How does she know gramps?_ and most importantly _Will she live?_


	6. Questions and Uncertanty

Gray had arrived at the guild hall 5 minutes after Loke, panting heavily from his fast sprint through Magnolia, questions flooding his mind. _Is she okay? Did Loke make it in time? Who the hell is she?_

The first thing he sees when he enters is Mira on her hands and knees with a bucket of water and a bloody rag, scrubbing at an even bloody floor. _Jesus, is that all from her?_ Mira glances up at the sound of his feet and heavy breathing,

''She is in the infirmary with Porlyusica and Wendy, No-one is allowed in until they have her stable. I think Loke is still standing outside the infirmary door, He hasn't moved or spoken a word to anyone since he arrived begging someone to help her. Who is she Gray?''

The information she told Gray had him heading to the infirmary and to Loke, a sense of heavy dread churning in his stomach making him want to throw-up, but he hadn't expected her question. He continues on without glancing back at Mira,

''Not a clue Mira, We found her near the training grounds, the other wizards already surrounding her.''

And with that he was out of Mira's sight and around the corner.

It didn't take Gray very long to spot Loke. He was just stood there, hollow, staring straight ahead at the infirmary door, blood still soaking his suit. At the sound of his approach Loke lifted his eyes to Gray and Gray couldn't help but see the empty and dead gaze of his friend.

''How is she?''

''Don't know. Porlyusica pushed me out the room the minute I placed her down.'' Loke replied but his voice sounded dead and broke before he could finish. Taking a deep breath he continued,

''Her eyes were open all the way until we got to the guild. Then it was like she gave up fighting it, she just, I don't know man, she just shut her eyes, her breathing was so shallow Gray... I don't ... I don't know if they can save her.''

And with that it was like the dam had burst and silent tears started to fall from Loke's eyes, Gray didn't know what to do, so he just walked up to Loke and pulled him into a hug. Loke may be Lucy's spirit but to Gray he will always be his best friend, his brother, And it killed him to see Loke in such a state. But he could understand why he was so upset. The news Loke spoke had his own chest clenching tightly and a knot to form in his throat, he too wanted to cry. Because someone they do not know had tried to save them from whatever was happening. She had tried to pull the fight away from the two of them, and in the end she had defended them and fought with them. _She could have just run and left us to face them, let us get hurt fighting them, Why did she try to save us? Who is she?_

Gray's thoughts were spinning around his head, Who and Whys, stuck on repeat. The answers to all of them were lying with the girl in there and it would be some time before she could answer them, that was IF they could save her, after all she took a fatal wound, It would be touch and go on if she will make it. He just had to wait.

After a few minutes Gray pulled back from Loke and rested his back against the wall watching the door just like Loke was doing before, Loke reverted back into his previous stance against the wall but this time he slid down the wall and wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his head on top of them.

Master Makarov walked down the halls of his guild, heading to the infirmary, when he spotted his children outside. He could see that their emotional stat was in turmoil and it broke his heart to see his children so hurt by the events of their day. He might be a wizard saint and hold a lot of pull with the council and come across a strong wizard, but he was soft when it came to his guild, every member was his child and whatever aches and turmoil they faced became his aches and turmoil, he will always be there for his children and will stand by an support them through everything.

''May boys, please come with me to my office and we can discuss what happened yes? And maybe we can answer some questions of what will happen next.''

Loke just remained silent, staring at the door, almost as if he didn't even know the master was there. Gray however just sighed and looked over to the master. Gray places a hand on Loke's shoulder,

''Come on, it will take them a while to treat her. there is no use in staying here doing nothing.''

Again came no response from the lion spirit, and another sigh from Gray. Before he could try convincing him otherwise Master Makarov spoke again standing directly in front of Loke, forcing him to look at him and acknowledge his words.

Calm black eyes, old and wise, stare straight into Loke's own frenzied hazel eyes.

''My child, there is more still to be done. I can only guess how you must feel, but we must continue on, after all we are fairy tail mages and we don't stop when calamity strikes. We push on and fight back with a fire in our hearts. Head my words my boy, we will do all we can to save her and help her, but wallowing in your own pity is not the way to do it. Do not let your heart be destroyed by the events of today and stand tall with your head high. All will be okay, now return to the spirit world, get cleaned up and take some time to clear your head. Come back to us when you are ready and the moment anything happens I will have Lucy summon you. We will get though this my boy, so go and clean up.''

And with a quiet sigh Loke up-ed and disappeared into a shower of gold. Makarov turned to Gray

''Come now my boy, we have things that must be discussed''


	7. Chapter 7, Remembering the past

_The sun was shining high in the sky and the town of Magnolia was blooming with life as people walked down it's street, children playing and laughing, and everyone smiling and enjoying the day. All except for a small 6 year old girl, who was standing in the shade of an ally across the street from a loud and rambunctious building. She had been stood there for about 10 minutes, just watching how everybody in the building across the street acted._

 _A small old man across the street had spotted the girl who stood there the moment she had arrived. When she hadn't moved from the ally he slowly started to make his way over to her, keeping in her peripherals so she wouldn't just bolt on his approach._

 _''It is quite a sight isn't it?'' he asked in a friendly voice. He couldn't help the small chuckle that came out as he watched her jump at his voice. she had been so absorbed in watching everyone she had failed to notice him. He took a few moment to look over the child stood to the side of him. She was small, skinny and very dirty, her skin was very pale almost sickly, her feet were bare and obviously covered in mud and what looked like blood, probably from walking around for a time bare footed. Her hands were clutching at the edges of a tattered, ruined and dirty white dress that hung limply over her form. But he could not see her face from the dark forest green hooded cloak she wore. He only guessed it was a girl in front of him due to the silver looking locks of hair that hung limp over her collar bone jutting out from under the hood. Overall she looked unkempt and dirty, like a child living on the streets._

 _''It's beautiful'' a small and very quiet voice spoke, pulling the old man from his observations. After he had registered what was spoken he could not contain his laughter._

 _''well that's the first time I have ever heard someone call it that, Please, tell me child what makes the sight in front of you so beautiful, and not like others who see it as too loud and annoying''_

 _'' Simple, the smiles''_

 _That caught the mans attention as he turned to her._

 _''Their smiles?''_

 _''Yes, the smiles. They look happy. I like the sound they make with each other, erm, laughing I think. It sounds like happiness, and family.''_

 _The man stared at the child in front of him, this child spoke like she had never laughed before or heard laughter. it shocked him to the core how lonely this child seemed._

 _''You could join them, if you would like''_

 _The little girl whirled to face the man quickly_

 _''Really? Would that be allowed?'' her voice wary and rang with hesitation_

 _''Yes child, why wouldn't it? They are a wizard guild, Called Fairy Tail, everyone there is nakama and if you would like you could join that nakama.''_

 _The old mans heart broke when she asked him that, what sort of person would make a child ask for permission? What had this child gone through that would make her so wary._

 _She looked at the man shaking slightly and she lifted her trembling hands towards the edges of her cloak, wrapping it around her body._

 _''what's a guild, and what's nakama mister?''_

 _''A guild is a group of mages all under one name, After a certain age you get your guild stamp and become an active mage, each active mage takes jobs and requests from other people and help them with certain problems, Fairy Tale happens to be the best by the way. And Nakama means friend, in Fairy Tale we are a family, all ages and magic reside at Fairy Tale. Like I said you could become part of that if you would like, and when you get older you can get your guild mark stamped somewhere. every guild has one that all members get. Its like a symbol that can identify a person to their guild. ''_

 _After explaining the basics the old man waited for her response hoping the child would take the chance of a better life and childhood that he was offering her, and his heart broke at the sound of her sniffling._

 _''What's wrong, why are you crying?''_

 _''I can't talk to them, or have a... a... a nakama.'' her response was quiet and quivered on the word nakama and the old man's heart clenched._

 _Here was a poor child, who honestly thought she couldn't have a friend. What had this child gone through. He had to do something, she was only a child for Mavis's sakes._

 _''Now why do you say that dear?''_

 _With trembling hands he watched her grip the edges of her cloak, her knuckles turning a horrid white with how tight she was gripping it._

 _''Because I already have one of them stamp things.'' her tears were dripping onto the dirty floor as her head bowed,_

 _''Thank-you though sir''_

 _As she lifted her head again, she allowed her hood to fall from her head. The old man could not stop the gasp of shock that left him as his black eyes stared into wet and teary blue and golden eyes. She pulled the edge of her cloak away from her and exposed the left side of her neck to show a grizzly scar that was jagged and red._

 _''I am already owned''_

 _He stared at the scar. This mark was an open mouthed set of teeth with sharp incisors on the top and bottom, and a small cross of a sword and gun, this unique mark was belonging to a horrid dark guild called the Chimera Hunters. How this child came into their possession he did not know, but he knew he had to get the child away from them but he could not just take her, that would be illegal and he had enough problems with the magic council as it was. No she had to want to join and come of her own choice, all he could do was show her the path and hope she was brave enough to take it._

 _''You are not owned child, What ever they do or say to you, they are wrong. The people who hold that mark are horrid evil people who walk a dark path. You are free to make your own choices, if you want a nakama you just have to make one. Come with me and let me show you what a true nakama is. After all, I would like to call you my friend.''_

 _He held his hand out to the child in front of him, a friendly smile on his face and his eyes shining in warmth and friendliness, heart chlenching with antisipation and hope as the child started to slowly lift her hand into his._

 _''_ _ **TALA!**_ _'' A loud and angry voice rang viciously through the air making the girl jump and harshly retract her hand and pull her hood back over her head and take a few steps away from the friendly man in front of her_

 _''I have to go, that is my master calling.''_

 _Her voice spoke as she hastily turned away and as she was about to make a sharp dash away from him, the old mans voice ran after her with words she would hold close to her heart for many years._

 _''My name is Makarov and if you ever find yourself free to fly child fly to the fairies, we will always welcome you. Remember, you are NOT a number, NOT owned, You are free and you can always find nakama here.''_

The strange sad eyes that saw what others normally do not, that were two different colours, on a small child had never left Makarov's mind but admittedly it had been a few years since he remembered them ran through his mind the moment Gray had mentioned the strangers gold and blue eyes. _Could it really be her? Did she finally choose?_

''My boy, that girl, if it is who I believe then she has had a very hard past and things are about to get complicated soon enough, for now we must wait until she wakes for any answers. For now our new friend will remain and get healed. I ask that you wait until later for any more answers''

''Of course master, but please let me know the minute she is awake'' Gray replied, he was restless and wanted to move after sitting telling the events of earlier from the past hour.

''Immediately, now go and talk with your friends I know are waiting for you at the bar.''

Gray stood up and stretched as he walked towards the door,

''Oh yeah, Gramps?''

He looked over his shoulder and watched as Makarov raised his eyebrow in response to him,glad he had the masters attention he turned towards the door and as he opened it to walk out,

''They called her Tala. And I am going to hunt that sick fuck down for what he has done to her'' he growled out and he left, slamming the office door behind him making his way downstairs into the main guild hall.

Makarov's eyes widened in show and he jumped to his feet and almost sprinted to the infirmary.

 _I can't believe it, She finally flew back to the fairies!_


	8. It's all a waiting game

Wendy was in the infirmary with Porlyusica for hours, working her hardest to help the young woman Loke had brought in. Sweat was forming on the girls head as she kept activating her sky magic, again and again, following Porlyusica's advise, whilst the older healer used her magic around the sky maiden and monitored the girls vitals. Between the two of them they have been able to seal the large wound at the back as well as the one over the stomach, Now it was all a matter of the internal damage that had to be repaired and fixed.

''Enough child, you are exhausting the last of your magic'' Carla preached to Wendy from the other side of the room, she was told, more like ordered, to remain there by Porlyusica earlier.

''I can't Carla, I'm keeping the blood flowing around her body whilst it ignores the area's that Porlyusica is healing. If I stop now, her system with fail, blood will cause internal bleeding, and she will die, drowning in her own blood. She will Die right here if I stop, So I'm sorry Carla but no. I wont let her die whilst I still have magic that can help her.''

''But you will die if you exhaust your magic, Stop being stubborn'' Carla snapped back, her own worry about the young girl evident in her voice.

'' **ENOUGH!** ''

Porlyusica snapped she had had enough of the Exceed.

''I will not have to trying to get in the way of our healing cat, keep it up and I will throw you out of the room as well. Do I make myself absolutely clear?''

Carla said nothing, just scoffed at the old hag and turned to look out the window.

After another hour Porlyusica let out a weary sigh

''That's enough now child, There is nothing else we can do except monitor her and hope she lives through it. Go and rest, replenish your magic. I cannot say for certainty that we will not be needed again, so best be prepared for that. I will remain here to watch over her and I must speak to Makarov.''

With a small sigh, Wendy releases her magic and her whole form seems to slump from the exhaustion of having to use so much magic. With slow and padded steps she walks over to the door and calls out for Carla to follow her. Making her way to a spare bed in another room, Wendy collapses onto the bed and her eyes drift shut, she is asleep before Carla could even open her mouth to chastise her for using too much magic. Porlyusica remained by the unconscious female observing her, When a small, weak, and soft noise breaks her concentration.

''Mak...a...rov...Na...ka...ma.''

Master Makarov was standing in front of the infirmary door and watched as an exhausted looking Wendy hobbles past him, completely oblivious to his presence. Walking forward he enters the infirmary to see Porlyusica standing with her back to him at the side obviously writing something he could only assume could be to do with the patient.

''How is she?'' He inquires, making his presence known to the older healer.

He observes the healer as her back straightens at the sound of his voice but then her shoulders slump slightly as she turns to face him. Her face is worn and the exhaustion is clear to see,

''For now she is stable, I don't think she will wake any time soon, and she may need more help later on. I will remain here until I am satisfied that she will make a full recovery. I have Wendy resting right now but she knows she may be needed again. That child has remarkable strength of will, anyone else would have passed out from the amount of magic we have spent, She was determined to save her. I would say I don't see the point in saving so much energy saving a vile human, but then again she isn't exactly human now is she Makarov?''

She stared straight at the guild master with sharp, accusing eyes. He knew something even if he did not want to admit it to the others of the guild, she will get answers from him, After all her patient had whispered his name in her state of unconsciousness.

''I don't actually know'' Makarov admitted

''It has been at least 12 years since I last saw her, She was such a small thing, frail and lonely.''

He looked down on the child who was resting on the bed. To him she looked so different, never in his life had he imagined that small child to grow up into the woman who lay unconscious.

''She was just watching the guild many years ago, I wanted her to join, get a proper life with friends from the guild, but some vile pathetic excuse of a wizard had her and he had twisted her mind. You know when she spoke to me, she said she was already owned.''

Porlyusica's eyes snapped back to Makarov the moment he said that, the look of shock plastered on her face but hidden in her eyes Makarov could see the anger present.

''More reason to hate the humans'' She all but growled out.

He couldn't help the chuckle that left him when she spoke.

''I asked her to come back once she found a way to be free, I never thought,I never thought it would be like this. I had given up hope of her breaking free from that wretched man, because she never returned. I thought she had either forgotten or that she had perished. But here she is, not how I wanted her to come back, but I am glad she is alive. Thanks to you and Wendy. So thank-you my old friend''

''There is no need to thank me just yet, Let us wait for her to wake and then you can pay me''

Porlyusica normally would have snapped about how much she was not a healer for Fairy Tail and that she hated humans, But the way Makarov spoke about the child he once knew, she could not stop the way her chest tightened and the anger that coursed through her at his words. _No child deserves to believe that they are owned._ Her mind was running over so many thoughts.

 _According to my magic she is human, but not fully, there is something else mixed with her genes, and her magic levels are almost depleted so I need to make sure that she does not suffer from Magic Deficiency Disease. She also needs to be washed and her clothes changed, Ugh so much work._

''Send Mira up here to help wash the child as well as bring her a change of clothes.''

Makarov just nodded his head to the woman as he made his way out of the room, he had his children to speak to about all the chaos from today. With one last look at the child from over his shoulder, then he was gone. Making his way down the hall and to the balcony that hangs over the main hall.

He could hear his children talking as he got closer, some were laughing others discussing jobs, but the loudest thing he could hear was Natsu and Gray going at it like normal, but even he could tell Gray just was not as energetic towards the slayer, today was going to be a long day. When he finally stood watching over them, he took a few minutes just to observe his children, as his mind wandered back to the memory from many years ago.

 _Fly to the fairies, we will always welcome you_

 **''Alright, Listen up you brats!''**


	9. An Explanation

**''Alright, Listen up you brats!''**

The master's voice bellowed and echoed around that hall, causing all the members below him to stop talking and stare up at their master.

''Today an incident occurred, and a heavily injured woman is now in our care. For now all I can tell you is that she is stable and it will take some time before we can get answers from her. I ask you all to respect my wishes and leave her to heal. I know some of you brats will be curious of who she is, and what has happened, but I ask all of you to live like normal until she is healed, then once I have spoken with her I will answer any questions you may have. Until then you must NOT mention anything about her to anyone outside of this room. Natsu that means you as well, no sprouting off and no trying to fight her once she wakes! Things are about to become a bit chaotic but we will prevail why? Because we are Fairy Tail!''

And with that being said Makarov retreated back into his study, closing the door behind him before he could be harassed. Laxus, however was not happy with what was said and makes his way to his grandfathers office hoping to gain more information, and proceeds to knock.

 _Sigh ''_ Enter'' Came the muffled reply

Laxus opened the door and strolled into the office with his arms crossed over his chest.

''Old man, do you really believe that what you said was enough to calm that lot out there? How can you be so calm over something like this?'' His anger was starting to show ''How can you be sure that she wont cause the destruction of this guild? According to Gray she was being chased by 10 highly powerful wizards, She is going to lead them right onto our doorstep and you act like its NOTHING!''

''Laxus my boy, calm down''

With another heavy sigh from Makarov, Laxus takes a deep breath and sit down in the chair opposite his grandfather, ready to listen to what he has to say.

''Many years ago, I met a small child who believe she was owned by another mage. I spoke with her whilst she watched the guild. I asked her what she thought of the sight of the guild being their usual rabble, do you know what she said to me? She said it was beautiful, can you believe that?''

He looks at his grandson to gage his reaction. Laxus sighed and uncrossed his arms

''She thought was owned?''

A look of shock and anger passed over Laxus as his grandfather continued

''Yes my boy, she was scarred by a dark guild who had twisted her mind into believing she was owned. Her name was, or well currently is still, Tala. It is an old Icelandic name that means number. I can only hope she freed herself from their clutches and I am assuming that it was the dark guild mages that were chasing her. That girl has had more darkness in her life than any child should experience. That is all I can say until she wakes. Do you understand now my boy?''

Laxus clenched his hands into fists so tightly that his nails were digging into the flesh of his palm so much that it drew blood. He could only imagine what it must have been like growing up in a dark guild. _How bad must she have had it to believe she was owned? What sick , twisted fuck would do that to a child? Even the hell Ivan put me through as a kid doesn't seem as bad as the hell she has gone through_

''I understand, but old man, if she brings trouble to the door we better be ready to fight it, we will keep her safe.''

Laxus had matured a lot over the years and Makarov could not help but feel pride for his grandson with how he was handling the situation. He could tell that Laxus was incredibly angry with what he had been told, but the pride came from the fact he was not acting on that anger and was willing to help protect the girl who was currently lying at death's door in their infirmary.

''Thank-you my boy, but you cannot tell anyone what I have told you. everyone must wait until I have had a chance to get answers from her.''

Laxus said nothing and just gave a firm nod of his head before he left the office and walked back up to his team on the upper floor of the guild hall. He proceeded to sit down at his usual table and placed his sound pods in, ignoring the curious and expected gazes of his team mates. _If the old man says no=one can be told then i guess i will have to obey that wish and keep it to myself for now._

Meanwhile

Gray understood what the master was saying, after all he had spent over an hour talking with him about the days events, however Natsu was a different matter entirely.

''What did gramps mean, we can't know anything about her? I wanna know who she is, i mean come one she could be an awesomely strong fighter if what Gray said was true, She was holding her own against 10 guys, Man I wanna fight her. ''

''Natsu, you heard what the master said you cannot fight her, no-one outside of us present are even allowed to know who she is. So just shut up already will you?'' Lucy replied to the pink haired slayer, but she knew he wouldn't listen and sweat dropped when Erza walked up to him and punched him in the head knocking him out cold.

''That's enough out of you, Natsu, You heard what Master said. Not that I fully understand what is going on since I have yet to be fully filled in, Gray care to explain?''

Gray just looked at Erza with a blank stare, _Man Erza is scary when she want's to be,_ And he proceeded to fill Erza in on what had happened with him and Loke.

At the mention of the spirits name, Lucy looks up and gasps

''Oh god, Loke, I should tel him she's stable.''

But before she could reach for her keys, there was a soft golden light before Leo the lion appeared before them, dressed in a clean black suit and his trademark gasses.

''It's okay Lucy, I heard what the master said, I have been keeping an ear out in the spirit realm, do you think the master will let me see her?''

He directed his question towards team Natsu when Mira popped up from behind the bar,

''Loke, you are looking a bit better now, how are you feeling?''

''Oh, I'm alright thanks Mira, just a bit shuck up after everything, a nice hot shower helped me clear my head.''

He sent the bar maid a small smile to show that he really was alright.

''I don't know if master will let you see her just yet but I have just been up there to help Porlyusica clean the poor girl and dress her in clean clothes, she is doing okay Loke so no need to worry''

''Thanks Mira, I think I'm still going to ask him, I just . . . I need to see her for my self to know she's okay. After begging her to stay awake, I just, I don't know ...''

His voice starts to quieten and trails off at the end of his sentence and his eyes water and go glazed. Lucy's heart ached at seeing her spirit look so down. She didn't know what to do to make him feel better. Just as she opened her mouth to say something to the lion, Gray spoke up beating her to it

''Hey man, don't be like that. How about we both go and see the Master, We can ask to see her together and hopefully he will let us, after all you are the reason she got here in time to be healed. It seems only fair that you get to see her.''

Natsu had woken up just as Loke had appeared, but rather than jumping up and getting all energetic at Erza for knocking him out, he remained calm and silent just watching how Loke and Gray were acting. He could tell whatever had happened was really affecting them, he did not like seeing his Nakama so hurt but he didn't know how to make it all better. What people at the guild tended to notice about Natsu was his hyper like energy and goofiness but truth be told Natsu was a very smart person, he just acted childish and goofy to keep everyone smiling. But now as he sat there watching and listening (being rather still for Natsu) he was thinking of how to make his friends smile again and failed to notice that his unusual behaviour had been noticed by a few other observers of the guild. Laxus, Gajeel, and Cana were all looking at Natsu in shock as this was the first time in a long time that they had seen Natsu sit so still for so long. If it was not for the fact of his eyes being open they would have sworn that he was still unconscious.

 _What the hell is going on today?_


End file.
